


Royal Facial

by Lhugy_for_short



Series: Lhugy's NSFW Bingo fills [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Can that many dicks even fit in his mouth?, Cumslut Prince, Dirty Talk, Foursome, He's excited to try, M/M, Noctis services all his boyfriends at the same time, OT4, face fucking, gagging, lots of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: To his right, cock still firm and throbbing in his fist, Gladio smirked. “Princess getting tired? We could change the plans, y’know? Take you in the back and fuck the rest of you if y’need a break.”He saw the blues of Prompto’s eyes light up at the suggestion. The blond bit his lip and squeezed the base of his own cock tighter. “Y-yeah, that’d be fine with me. Anything, man, I’m so fuckin’ hard right now!”“Gentlemen, if I may.” It was somehow more difficult to take Ignis seriously when he was stark naked and flushed from his cheeks to the tips of his perfectly pert nipples. “We have a sofa.”





	Royal Facial

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fill it did for my NSFW Bingo challenge over on Tumblr. The prompt was "Tongue Out" + OT4 ;)

His back was  _definitely_  gonna be sore in the morning. 

Maybe as sore as his knees, but that much he’d been expecting. After all, the floor of the caravan wasn’t particularly yielding, and he’d been down on it for a good forty minutes now. Naked, the skin of his knees raw where he’d been rocking back and forth on them with the brunt of his boyfriends’ affections. 

Oh, who was he kidding? It was mostly Gladio, hands on his jaw and cock sliding roughly in and out of his mouth, who was setting the pace. Prompto and Ignis had gone easy on him in comparison - they usually did at first. But Noct could always count on his Shield to push the limits, to take him right where he wanted to be and then some. To fuck his face hard, fast, leave him gagging just the way he liked. 

But  _damn_  his back was killing him. 

With a sloppy cough, Noct forced himself off of Gladio’s dick long enough to suck in a breath. “Fuck,” he rasped. “ _Fuck._ ” 

Ignis was at his side at once. “Noct…?”

“Just, uh.” he grinned, dragged the back of his hand over his mouth as he focused his eyes up at the others. “Can I get a chair? Or something?”

To his right, cock still firm and throbbing in his fist, Gladio smirked. “Princess getting tired? We could change the plans, y’know? Take you in the back and fuck the rest of you if y’need a break.”

He saw the blues of Prompto’s eyes light up at the suggestion. The blond bit his lip and squeezed the base of his own cock tighter. “Y-yeah, that’d be fine with me.  _Anything_ , man, I’m so fuckin’  _hard_  right now!”

“Gentlemen, if I may.” It was somehow more difficult to take Ignis seriously when he was stark naked and flushed from his cheeks to the tips of his perfectly pert nipples. “We have a sofa.”

So they did. Noct slapped Gladio’s thigh, grinned up at him until rough hands were dragging him to his feet. His Shield slapped his ass in return to get him moving, and within moments he was settling down into the cushions with his boyfriends closing in on all sides. 

_Mmm,_ he sighed, Prompto’s dick coming in first and sliding so easily past his swollen lips. This was  _much_ better. 

His own cock was the only one neglected, but he liked it that way. He preferred to be hard and aching inside his jeans while he sucked the others off. It was the ache of  _anticipation_ , a perfect distraction as hot flesh pressed back into his throat. He would gag, whine at his own throb of sympathy, then pull off to lavish attention on someone else for a while. Iggy liked to call it ‘mutual suffering,’ if he was being dark.

Noct liked to think of it as an extra sweet reward. 

He moved to Ignis next, sucking him down to the hilt and loving that catch of breath between perfect lips. Opened his eyes to watch as Iggy began to move with him, picking up his pace until he was losing himself, fucking Noct’s mouth faster, deeper, his eyes squeezing shut. 

Then Ignis was gone from his field of vision, and Gladio was back again. Feral, amber eyes drank in the sight of the prince’s lips, already so bruised and slick with spit and precum, taking his girth. “You look like you’re really enjoying this,” he grunted in time with his thrusts. “Cock slut. You  _love_  it, don’t you?”

“ _Gladio._ ” There was an edge to Ignis’ voice. At least, there had been, until he turned and saw the way Noct’s eyes rolled back in pleasure at the words. 

“He  _does_  love it. Look at him,” Gladio grinned, and reached down to fist his fingers in soft, black locks. “Suckin’ me off like I’m the best meal he ever had.” 

“Ohh, gimme a turn, big guy!” A flash of blond and Prompto was shoving his way in next to bronzed muscles. His own pale fingers were flying over himself with abandon. “Noct, can I…?”

“Don’t ask, blondie.” Gladio didn’t pull out of Noct’s mouth, but he did slide to the right, using his dick to stretch the prince’s mouth open wide. “Just give him what he wants.” 

_Fuck, fuuuck._  Somewhere in the back of his mind, Noct was aware of the  _second_  length sliding over his stretched lips. He could see Prompto, of course, but somehow he couldn’t register what was happening. Only that his mouth had never felt so filled before, and he didn’t want it to stop. 

Like slow motion, his hands lifted into the air, his fingers curled around the bases of his boyfriends’ cocks, and encouraged them deeper. 

“ _Oh.” That_ sounded like Ignis. Though his vision was hazy, Noct glanced over past Gladio’s hip to see Iggy hovering near the foot of the sofa. With his gaze alone, he beckoned him closer, right in between where Gladio and Prompto had his face pinned to the back cushions. And he opened his mouth impossibly wider. 

_Could it work? Was it possible?_ He watched the questions flash across Ignis’ face before, at last, he settled on a simple  _fuck it, let’s try._ He squeezed himself in the narrow space, lined his cock up with his prince’s mouth, and smiled.

_“_ Tongue out, Highness, if you please.” 

Noct tried. With the other two fucking in and out of his mouth it was a difficult, sloppy endeavor to slide his tongue out past his lips. But well worth the result. Ignis tasted like victory as he pushed forward into the available space, and drew telling groans from either side. Noct’s mouth couldn’t quite accommodate all three of them, but there was enough heat and spit and moisture to more than make up for the rest. Enough, in fact, to send Prompto spiraling toward the edge in record time, even for him. 

“F-f-fuck, Noct, get ready, buddy!” Gripping the arm of the sofa tight, he threw his head back and cried out his pleasure. Came in thick spurts over Noct’s  lips and tongue - perfect aim, as usual. Then he was slumping down onto the cushions next to him, watching the rest of the show while he caught his breath. 

Gladio was next. Fingers still wound tightly in Noct’s hair, he jerked him forward suddenly as he came, forcing his cock over his tongue and into his throat to explode deep in wet heat. Noct gagged, sputtered, but managed, somehow, to swallow almost all of it down in a single, careful gulp. 

Last was Ignis. He was focused entirely on his task as his dexterous fingers curled around Noct’s chin, angled him up for the perfect angle. Let his eyes fall closed and his lips fall open, losing himself to the power of his prince’s mouth as easily as the other two had. 

When he came, it was gasping Noct’s name.

At last, he pulled out. A long trail of cum and saliva stretched from Noct’s swollen lips to the head of Iggy’s dick, and more leaked out from the edges of his mouth to dribble down his chin. But he looked, in a word, satisfied. Happy.  _Full_. 

Next to them, Prompto whipped out his phone, holding it up for a group selfie as Gladio chuckled, “Tongue out, Princess.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on [Tumblr](http://lhugbereth.tumblr.com/) for more smut!


End file.
